


I Belong To No Man

by abyssith



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Loki, Breathplay, Dom Thor, Dungeon, Fluffy Ending, Gags, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Blood, Mild Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Loki, Thor: The Dark World, Top Thor, canonical elements, heavy smut, sort-of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssith/pseuds/abyssith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The half-lidded eyes makes Loki’s heart accelerate as Thor meets him, muscles bulging underneath the cloak. “No. Rather I’m here to remind you of where you belong,” he all but murmurs, “of who you belong to.”</p><p>“I belong to no man,” snarls Loki, thrusting his head forward and making the chains jangle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong To No Man

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously felt the need to write this because I read a really hot Thorki oneshot last night and this happened. Pretty long, so bear with me. It's been a while since I last wrote smut, so here's my comeback!  
> Please note that this is un-betaed and probably contains a lot of errors.

His chartreuse colored eyes are narrowed as the guards lead him to the dungeons, his face hot with frustration and anger directed at the injustice of it all. How dare the Allfather make the decision to make that blundering oaf king of Asgard rather than him? How dare Odin allow Thor to rob him of his righteous birthright? Although aware of his own conscious decision to eliminate Thor’s status of ‘blood brother’ — or brother in anything else, for that matter — Loki still fumes and stews with almost childish rage. This is wrong. All of it.

The metal cuffs around his pale wrists begin to uncomfortably chafe against his skin as one of the guards shoves him brusquely when Loki slows his pace intentionally. The god makes a point of exhaling loudly through his nostrils, making sure his fury is clear, but keeps shuffling along. Truth be told, he honestly doesn’t want to get into any more trouble than he is already in. An audience with Thor himself may be earned, and Valhalla knows that the thunder god is the last person that Loki wants alone with him. 

The reinforced, sound-absorbent gag that has been proven to be very effective with its soundproofing down in Midgard had been returned to Loki’s face after his meeting with Odin. Loki had tried to talk through it, but even his silver tongue could not cut through the magic that he could feel thrumming through the heavy band. There would be no smooth talking to convince these guards to let him go.

The little squadron descends the stairs to the dungeon in silence. The only sound is the clanking of metal reverberating from the stone interior of the corridor, and Loki begins to feel a little self-conscious with all of the incredulous stares coming from the other inhabitants of the occupied cells, as the transparent wall keeping the other prisoners from freedom allows a full view into the dungeon hallway and the other cells. It’s strange how though all his life Loki had never really cared what was thought about him, but if you stuck him in a full set of wrist and ankle shackles, a thick gag, and an escort of about five heavily armed guards, he’d feel a little awkward, no problem. But Loki still walks proud and straight, refusing to look any of the other prisoners in the eye. He is above them all. He does not belong here, whereas they do. This was just a consequence of Odin’s and Thor’s failure to see Loki’s marvelous plan to rule Midgard. He’d be out of here within the fortnight. Nothing could keep the god of mischief and magic contained for long.

Loki is led to an empty cell, not yet activated with the invisible boundary. He lets a gruff growl vibrate deep in his throat as someone prods a spear into his back. It’s not painful, rather very annoying and condescending.

The spear wielder spits, “Step inside the cell, traitor.”

Loki bites back a flood of insults and carefully constructed remarks (although it isn’t like he could say them anyway), feeling the blood pound in his head. Without another sound he pushes past the two guards in front of him and steps up onto the elevated floor of the cell, having to make some adjustments as the cuffs around his ankles restrained a lot of movement and none of the guards looked eager to help him up.

Loki’s eyes flick over the drab white room critically. There are a few pieces of furniture inside, including a small wooden table, a surprisingly sturdy and padded set of a chair and footstool, and a small bed. This, honestly, is more than he had expected. He had noted that the other cells were all but empty of nothing but floor, wall, and inhabitant. Someone clearly must have vouched for Loki or offered to give him that kind of minimal comfort, because it definitely wasn’t his prince status that got him this.

However, Loki is still determined to show nothing but calm irritation. He circles slowly, taking in his surroundings, and then faces the guards that still stood outside. He holds out his hands and gives them a meaningful look, expecting them to unchain him, as was custom. To his alarm, the lead guard smirks at him and shakes his head, chuckling, “Apologies, Loki, but we have orders to keep you bound. We are unsure who requested it, but according to imperial command, someone will arrive presently to have a meeting with you and ordered to keep you in chains.”

Loki’s eyes fly open in outrage, and he lunges towards the guards, fuming. He would’ve reached them, too, but one of the guards quickly activates the force field at that second, and Loki slams into the invisible boundary. Golden geometrical patterns starburst out from the contact as the god stumbles back, dazed and seething. He tries to voice his indignation with a loud shout, but, as expected, nothing more than a tiny squeak escapes the gag.

Obviously pleased with their work, the lead guard salutes at Loki sarcastically and leads the other four away. Loki exhales angrily through his nose and stalks around the room, the clinking of metal hitting each other beginning to get very annoying. Even though he knows its pointless, he tests his strength out and flexes his wrists against the shackles, not surprised when it doesn’t budge. The large metal collar that had connected to his wrists had thankfully been removed before they came to the dungeons, but although the handcuffs are connected to each other, a long metal chain with a lot of slack falls from the left cuff and connects to the right one in a huge loop that falls to Loki’s shins. Honestly Loki feels there’s no need for the more slacked but equally tight ankle cuffs. And the gag bothers him more than anything for some reason.

Loki sighs and trudges over to the side of his bed, where he sits and boils in his crossness. He hopes that whoever was coming arrives soon, because he can’t even properly enjoy the amenities of his confinement with these chains on.

An hour passes, and by then all of the prisoners who could sneak a glimpse at him had their fill, so no one was watching him at this point. Loki lies on his back, trying to recline on the bed, but the loop connecting the handcuffs keep disrupting his comfort. He’s getting hungry and thirsty, he’s annoyed to death now, and tired. He’s sure that whoever visits him is going to get strangled violently, restraints or not.

Movement flickers at the bottom of his vision, and Loki blinks and slowly sits up, furrowing his brow as he focuses. And then his heart constricts when he sees who’s standing right outside his cell.

In all of his blonde, ruggedly handsome glory, the very man who Loki wants to stay away from the most stands there, gazing at him with unreadable sky-blue eyes. It’s Thor, dressed in a simple brown cloak and thin leggings, probably hiding a tunic underneath. His long golden hair hangs loose and flows in a dandelion waterfall around his shoulders, wavy and thick.

Loki feels his mouth go dry as his eyes get bigger. It’s not just because it’s undeniably Thor that had ordered the guards to keep him chained until he came to visit, but because of how devilishly handsome Thor looks without all that armor and valor. The simple clothing and lack of precise hair styling brought out Thor’s natural charisma, and it did not do anything good to Loki’s already weak stomach.

“Thor,” Loki mumbles through his gag as Thor deactivates the force field and steps into the cell, his face still impossible read. Loki quickly swings his legs off of the bed and stands up hastily, turning to face Thor fully, shuffling backwards, feeling sweat pool at the nape of his neck. Thor doesn’t clear the distance between them quite yet, instead reactivating the boundary with a flick of the wrist. However, it isn’t invisible this time — it reappears white and opaque, just like all of the other walls.

This added privacy further adds to Loki’s growing nervousness, and he anxiously narrows his eyes at Thor, a way of asking him what Thor wanted and why that extra precaution of seclusion was needed. 

Thor slowly steps towards Loki, his eyes glittering as he spreads his arms, starting, “Brother, I — ” 

The words earn Thor a heated glare from Loki, strong enough to temporary shut up the thunder god. Loki glowers at him, taking in a deep breath, wishing he could speak. Thor frowns and rumbles, “Very well. I know of your decision to terminate that term with me. Nevertheless, I’m sure you’re aware of my decision to speak to you in hopes we can hold a nonviolent conversation.”

Loki keeps glaring at him, raising his hands and motioning to his gag pointedly. Thor gives him a careful look and warns, “Remember, Loki, I have the authority to summon the gag at will when needed. Try anything sneaky, and you will find it burdening you once again.”

Thor snaps his fingers when Loki nods in acknowledgement, and the gag disappears with a sound of metal ripping. Loki gasps for air, feeling the coolness of it rushing against the sweat that had collected over his jaw. He rubs his mouth as best as he can and tries for his signature smirk, pleased when he finds that it irks Thor as it always does. “Welcome, Thor,” Loki grins dryly, knowing very well that there was nothing but hardness in his eyes. At least, that’s what he hopes, because if Thor can really see how he feels… “What brings you here to bless me with your glorious presence? I do expect to be released of these bonds when you depart.”

Thor’s eyes darken. “That will be done,” he agrees, gradually striding across the room towards Loki, rolling his shoulders. The movement startles Loki and he moves back against his will, his reflexes acting.

“But why are you here?” hisses Loki, feeling his heel bump against the wall. “Are you here to gloat? To dictate your correctness in the matter? Those things are not welcome, Thor, and are already known.”

The half-lidded eyes makes Loki’s heart accelerate as Thor meets him, muscles bulging underneath the cloak. “No. Rather I’m here to remind you of where you belong,” he all but murmurs, “of who you belong to.”

“I belong to no man,” snarls Loki, thrusting his head forward and making the chains jangle. And still his gut betrays him, a tingling feeling running up his spine.

Thor chuckles throatily and raises a thick, strong hand. Loki flinches when the other god touches his neck, the callouses scraping his tender flesh. Thor keeps his eyes fixed on Loki as he moves his hand up to Loki’s jawline, setting his pointer finger against the thin cheek, his middle finger right along the bone on Loki’s jaw, and his thumb stretching underneath Loki’s chin so that the younger god has to tilt his head up to avoid limited breathing. The other two fingers press into his neck tightly as Loki inhales shakily and breathes, “What is the meaning of this, Thor?” He almost slips up and calls him ‘brother’, as he is accustomed to, but he has a feeling he does not want to be calling Thor as his brother for what is to come.

A shudder involuntarily runs through Loki’s body when Thor steps forward, pushing his leg between Loki’s, rubbing against his thighs. The mischief god grits his teeth as Thor braces his other arm against Loki’s chest, his well-muscled forearm shoving the other flush against the wall. Thor’s fingers tighten around Loki’s neck, wrenching a gasp from the younger, as he leans forward and whispers, “To reclaim you as my own.”

“I was never — ” Loki instinctively squeaks as he gasps again when Thor removes his pointer finger from his cheek and adds it to his thumb, pushing down on his throat, and his voice is little more than a strained cry as he swallows and manages to choke out, “ — yours!”

“Those types of things can be changed, Loki,” Thor retorts, continuing to press against Loki’s chest and neck, “especially in these such situations. Do you honestly expect me to believe you that you would willingly push me away at this point?”

Loki’s eyes fly open when Thor shifts the leg between his own legs, and that’s when he feels hot sensations run up his arousal. Loki swears in his head when he feels it, because he knows Thor can, too. This was never supposed to happen. He isn’t supposed to be turned on by this man. It’s not possible. And yet here he is, crying out when Thor moves his hands down just slightly, cutting off even more of the airflow, and keeps a firm grip around Loki’s neck, squeezing as a show of dominance. His hands tremble in the cuffs as he strains to break the metal, tilting his head back even more just so that he can breathe, gulping desperately and feeling his windpipe bob against Thor’s fingers.

Suddenly remembering his reputation as a man who didn’t go without a fight, Loki lets out a shout similar to a battle cry and surges forward, thrashing with his shoulders to dislodge Thor. His movements mirror his inward conflict — the clashing emotions of the knowledge that what Thor is trying to do is wrong on many levels and his own feelings and desires and fantasies for Thor that had started a year or so ago. 

Thor’s grip temporarily weakens, as he was probably caught by surprise by Loki’s abrupt break in the supposed submission, but as Loki somehow wriggles free of his body and darts past him (although honestly he doesn’t really understand where he’s trying to go, as he’s trapped with Thor until the god leaves; perhaps the table could serve as a feeble weapon), Thor’s hand flies out faster than the lightning he summons and grabs the chain loop connected the shackles on his hands.

Loki’s hands snap back with his momentum and inertia, causing his body to spin around right as Thor yanks the chain back. Loki stumbles forward, laughing breathlessly when Thor catches him and fists his fingers into the collar of his leather ensemble, almost raising Loki off the floor to meet his frustrated face. “You want this so, Thor?” Loki asks in disbelief as Thor throws him back against the wall, his animalistic side beginning to show. “When did this begin?”

“This is of no matter to you. Right now all that you must worry about is appeasing me.”

Loki pretends not to be turned on by the hungry undertone of Thor’s voice or the way he presses Loki to the wall, one hand gripping the shackles around the younger god’s wrists. Thor raises Loki’s hands above his head and pins them to the wall, bearing down on Loki as Loki spits back, “And why would I want to appease you?”

“Because I won’t leave until you do as I say,” Thor answers back cooly, his hand back against Loki’s neck. Loki tries to speak but finds he cannot, and his eyes close of their own accord when Thor’s hand returns to press against Loki’s neck. The veins in his arms press up against his skin as Loki writhes in Thor’s grip as the thunder god chokes him, holding him tight enough that Loki can feel his own pulse pounding against Thor’s hand. His heart thrashes in his chest and his lungs begin to beg for air as Loki stains to breathe and swallow, panting with both the pleasure of submission and the need for oxygen as Thor drops Loki’s wrists in order to move his other hand to caress Loki’s cheek.

Loki gasps and inhales deeply when Thor allows him a little bit of airflow, panting when Thor moves his leg to rub against Loki’s erection again. “Gods, Thor,” groans Loki, throwing his head back, his back arching when Thor chokes him again in a possessive, dominant movement, making him open his mouth and wheeze, breathing hard.

Then Thor loosens his hands just enough for Loki to take in a few gulps of air before suffocating him a different way: with his mouth.

Loki moans when Thor smothers his mouth with his own, pressing Loki’s head back against the wall. Near his hips Loki can feel something else, like something’s fumbling with his shackles. A spark of hope leaps through his chest — maybe Thor was willing to unbind him from now on. However his hopes are crushed when Thor unlocks only one wrist and then takes hold of Loki’s forearms with an iron grip. Loki breathes in sharply when Thor shifts his head in order to kiss the other one deeper, and the thunder god uses the gasp to his advantage, roughly slipping his tongue between the younger god’s thin lips.

Loki vaguely feels Thor moving his arms behind his back, bringing Loki’s wrists back together. He is forced to bring his shoulders back to allow the movement, because no matter how hard he struggles into the kiss, Thor’s chest keeps him shoved against the wall. Thor fumbles again for a few moments before leaving Loki’s wrists, satisfied that the cuffs now hold the captive god’s hands behind his back.

Loki is momentarily worried by the new position but is rapidly distracted when Thor bites on his lip. He cries out, his eyes squeezing shut, as Thor sucks on his bottom lip and laps at the beads of blood that get eased out. The sensation makes his fingers curl into fists as Thor kisses him hard again, moving his tongue over Loki’s own. A moan escapes their mouths when one of Thor’s hands slides up the back of his neck and into his hair, getting a handful of raven black locks. Loki groans when Thor wrenches his head back, pulling on his hair, exposing his vulnerable neck and anxiously bobbing Adam’s apple. Loki swallows when Thor’s other hand strokes the skin on his neck and experimentally presses down on different areas of his neck, trying to find out which place will make the younger god gasp the most. His tongue moves in Loki’s mouth, battling the mischief god’s desperate lunge for dominance before forcing the muscle down underneath Thor’s invasive own. Thor kisses Loki hard enough to leave a deep bruise, and Loki reflexively whimpers when he feels nails accompanying the curious, compression fingers scratching at his neck aggressively.

By the time that Thor finally slides his tongue out of Loki’s mouth and decides to stop trying to choke and scratch him, Loki’s dick is almost as hard as it’ll get. With his free hand Thor snaps his fingers, and suddenly Loki’s overcoat and armor fall to his feet, leaving him in a V-neck loose green-and-black leather robe and leggings. Loki lets out a strangled cry when Thor jerks his head back even farther, moving Loki’s back this time, so that the top of Loki’s head is against the wall. Loki can do nothing with his hands or legs, with Thor’s free hand wrapping around his arms and back, pressing his elbows against his body, and the thunder god’s leg keeping Loki’s hips back. 

Loki struggles and twists helplessly, straining to fight back with the last shreds of dignity he possesses, whining when Thor moves his head down to his vulnerable neck and bites down on it. As he shrieks at the strong sensation, Thor pauses for a second before snapping his fingers with the hand keeping Loki’s arms against his back. A familiar, wide metal band is back around Loki’s mouth, and when Loki cries out again, he hears nothing. Loki closes his eyes when he realizes the gag was back — and for some foreign reason that just turned him on even more.

He squirms in Thor’s arms as the older god nips deep enough into his neck to leave heavy red marks to add to the burning light vermillion scratches in his skin, but not hard enough to make him bleed, and sucks on the hickeys that he makes. Soon Thor reaches a spot that makes Loki toss his head and arch his back sharply, crying out into the gag. His knees nearly buckle when Thor chuckles into his exposed collarbone and nibbles at the skin. 

When Thor had gotten his fill he moves back and lets the smaller god pant for air, slumping against the wall when Thor removes his hands. Loki bows his head for a few seconds, trying to gather his bearings, his tangled hair falling in messy black waves to the side of his face. His senses are on fire and his erection is dripping with pre-cum through his leggings, and his arms are trembling behind his body. He realizes that Thor had not yet unchained his ankles.

Thor takes the opportunity to lean forward and cup Loki’s chin, guiding Loki’s face up to meet his. Loki weakly meets Thor’s eyes as Thor smirks, “Don’t think we are done yet, Loki.”

Loki just whimpers feebly in response.

Grabbing the loop of chain that was still in front of Loki’s body, Thor leads him to the small bed in the corner of the room. Loki gulps as he staggers over with Thor, trying to keep up. “Turn around and don’t move,” Thor growls.

Loki gives Thor a hard look, his rebellious nature returning. Thor raises an eyebrow and grabs Loki’s neck once again with both hands and squeezes, this time letting his nails sink shallowly into the pale skin. The younger god’s body convulses as he throws his head back, groaning loudly and fighting to stay conscious as his air supply gets dangerously low. He tries to open his mouth in the gag, but the way that it was engineered keeps Loki’s lower jaw firmly clamped against his upper jaw. Loki flails and strains against the cuffs, trying to shove Thor away with his arms and body. It’s like body-slamming a concrete wall and hoping to win, though, because Thor doesn’t budge. Thumbs pressing hard enough to nearly send Loki into the abyss of unconsciousness, Thor threatens darkly, “I could crush your windpipe right now, Loki, if I wanted to. Now I say it again: turn around and don’t move.”

Thor gives one last squeeze that makes Loki see a red haze along with a few multicolored stars before releasing him, and Loki has to take a few seconds to draw in a huge breath through his nostrils before wheeling around, facing the bed. He feels Thor tinkering with the shackles before releasing him and then bringing his wrists back to the front of his body.

Loki hears a snap, and his robe falls to the floor around him, regardless of the restraints. Loki swallows shakily and looks over his shoulder as Thor steps up behind him, discarding his robe. To Loki’s surprise, the other god wasn’t wearing a tunic as expected underneath. Immediately underneath are abs trained to perfection and muscles rippling underneath tanned skin. The sight of this only reminds Loki of how helpless he is in this situation, and a shiver races down his back again.

“Like what you see, Loki?” Thor purrs, pressing his chest against Loki’s bare, much narrower back. Loki moans as Thor’s hands slip over his arms and runs over his unprotected torso. One hand stays in the middle of his chest, drawing teasing circles with his nails into Loki’s skin, while the other one skims lower, down to his hips. Loki breathes in and closes his eyes, tilting his head against Thor’s shoulder, as the older god glides underneath Loki’s bound hands and into his thin leggings. He desperately wants to moan Thor’s name but cannot, only able to mewl pitifully when Thor’s hand finds his hard dick and begins to stroke it with quick, calculated jerks, eliciting desperate, hungry cries from the younger god. Being already on the verge of coming, Loki’s body begins to tremble with the arrival of his high as he leans back, head horizontal and on Thor's shoulder behind him, but Thor quickly senses it and takes his hand out of Loki’s pants in a flash.

Loki complains with whines and tries to grind against his own hands to release, but Thor grabs Loki’s wrists and raises them where the younger god cannot reach them. Thor props his head up on Loki’s shoulder and whispers, “Me first. Understand?”

He nods in response, not wanting Thor’s hands back around his neck. He’d had enough for one go.

Thor hums in satisfaction before taking Loki’s shoulders and steering him onto the bed. He flips Loki onto his back and straddles him at the waist, grinning evilly down at the god between his legs. Loki watches his own chest rise and fall with nervous breaths as Thor brings his hands above his head and twists the long chain between the shackles into a more sturdy, tighter loop before slinging the chain around one of the bedposts. Loki pushes his eyebrows together with concern as he flexes, alarm sending adrenaline coursing through his veins when he finds that the chains hold fast.

Heat floods Loki’s ruined neck when Thor then proceeds to harshly spread Loki’s legs as best as he could with Loki’s ankles still chained together and uses his knees and shins to keep them spread before smirking sinisterly at Loki. “Isn’t this different for you, Loki,” Thor muses darkly. “It is always you with the surprises. I must say, it does feel good to be in control.”

As if to prove his point, Thor lowers himself and braces his front row of teeth against Loki’s pronounced collarbone. The smaller god stiffens as a rush of a new emotion courses out from the contact, and it only strengthens when Thor drags his teeth down Loki’s chest. He whines and fights to be freed, because all he wants to do is grab Thor’s face and kiss him. The thunder god had stalled far too long already. 

A shudder plagues Loki’s muscles when Thor’s teeth reaches his hips. Loki strains to look at what the other god is doing, barely able to see when Thor uses his teeth to pull Loki’s leggings up. Bringing his hands to help take off the clothing, Thor eases Loki’s leggings around his thighs and pulls them down to his ankles. Wearing nothing but revealing underwear underneath, Loki blushes a fierce red when Thor pulls the leggings off of Loki’s feet and twists it around the middle of the chain connecting his ankles together. Satisfied, Thor crawls up to Loki’s face and straddles his chest. Loki gulps, feeling the veins in his forearms pop up again when he pulls on the handcuffs, as Thor snaps his fingers. His pants and underwear fall away and the thunder god throws them away, smiling devilishly when Loki gawks at his size. He’s harder than Loki probably is, and Loki can already tell that he should be getting used to the feeling of being suffocated. Thor snaps his fingers again and the gag is gone, leaving Loki to lick his chapped lips nervously and rasp out in a hoarse voice, “You’re going to kill me, Thor.”

“I promise you I will not. Besides, I once thought you could do anything,” Thor challenges, his hands trailing up and down Loki’s arms.

Loki bares his teeth. “I can,” he agrees bravely, sucking in a deep breath and opening his mouth, holding the oxygen in his throat. Thor obligingly thrusts forward, his length almost immediately filling up the cavern of Loki’s mouth. Loki’s body spasms as Thor doesn’t take any time letting Loki adjust, and his hands claw at the air as he struggles to accommodate Thor’s huge erection. The air he kept is instantly gone, and he’s gasping and choking, gagging on Thor’s length. “Steady, Loki,” Thor precautions half-heartedly, his voice strained as his eyes roll back in his head. His hands fly to Loki’s hair as Loki’s uvula bobs when Thor eases more of his arousal into Loki’s mouth, on the verge of deep throating the younger god. Loki chokes with a cry but closes his mouth, his muscles pulled taut and his arms straining uselessly as he tries to suck on Thor’s dick. Thor groans and hisses, “Loki…oh gods, keep doing that — ” His hands twist into Loki’s long hair and pulls, bringing the smaller god’s head farther up Thor’s length and shoving it deeper into Loki’s throat. Loki feels like he’s about to pass out, but he keeps sucking, putting his teeth into it after a moment’s hesitation. Thor moans loudly, his eyes closed in ecstasy, his head tilted back, as he moves Loki’s head up and down his erection. Loki has long stopped fighting back, instead letting Thor do whatever he wanted to now. Suddenly he feels Thor’s knees press tightly into the sides of his chest, and Thor’s hands around his head shake violently. Loki instantly knows what was about to happen and tried to press his head into the mattress for it, but he is too slow. Thor comes with a roar, his seed flooding Loki’s mouth. The excess drips out of the corners of Loki’s mouth, and Loki has to twist his head to the side, because his mouth capacity is being exceeded much too far. Thor reluctantly pulls his erection out of Loki’s mouth, panting, as Loki eventually swallows the sticky, originally repulsive but gradually sweetening liquid in his mouth. Nothing could be done about the rest that had escaped his mouth and is now running down his neck.

“That was brilliant, Loki,” Thor praises, sounding breathless. “Now your turn.”

“Oh gods,” Loki groans, his chest heaving with the effort it had taken to bob on Thor, his throat hoarse and slightly in pain. He hardly notices Thor slipping back down between his legs, nor does he notice when Thor’s magic rips his underwear away, revealing his dripping erection. He does, though, hear Thor’s greedy chuckle and feels Thor pushing his knees back apart. He bows his head and lets out a soft, hot breath, warming the tip of Loki. “Don’t tease me, please,” he begs, his back lifting off the mattress. “Please, Thor, please — ”

“What is it that you want?”

Loki’s face turns bright red, but he answers Thor’s dark question in a soft, submissive voice that he had never thought he could use. “You,” he whispers.

“I did not hear you, Loki.”

“You,” Loki repeats, louder this time, his voice growing frantic.

“What do you want, Loki?” Thor shouts, his breath infuriatingly hot against Loki’s tip.

Loki squeezes his eyes shut and screams, “You, Thor, I want you! Please, gods, please, I want you so bad — ”

The minute the words leave his mouth, Thor has already shoved the entirety of Loki’s erection into his mouth and was bobbing on him, his tongue scraping the sides of Loki’s length and his teeth rubbing against it teasingly. Loki shrieks and bends his back like a well-worn archers bow, the veins in his neck standing out desperately as the pleasure becomes almost too great. Thor begins to hum ferociously, wrenching more high-pitched moans from Loki’s mouth, and the younger god begins to cry Thor’s name at the same time. Thor sucks hard on Loki a few more times, sending thick vibrations up his length with his mouth, and by the fourth one Loki’s gut explodes. His eyes roll back in his head and his blood pulses behind the surface of his skin, his heart running a furious foot race. He swears he loses consciousness as he reaches his high, and reality becomes so fuzzy that he doesn’t feel Thor swallow his release and pop off of him. He realizes that Thor’s hands are on his hips far too late, and by the time that Loki raises his head to shout at Thor, the older god has already lined up against Loki’s entrance and thrusted inside.

Loki’s body almost snaps in half when Thor fills him up, a scream ripping past his lips. Thankfully his saliva was still on Thor’s erection, acting as a pitiful lubricant, but it still hurt. Thankfully the pain is masked by Loki’s previous high and the emphasized climax, so Loki just thrashes in his bonds and wails as Thor pulls Loki’s hips towards him each time he pulls out and pounds back into the younger god. A few thrusts later Thor pauses and props Loki’s legs up on his shoulder, the chains connecting his ankles keeping Loki’s legs from falling down. The angle allows Thor to get even deeper, and it only takes one try for Thor to find Loki’s prostate. 

Loki screams Thor’s name and jerks powerfully, squeezing his shins against Thor’s head. Thor keeps his hands around Loki’s hips in order to keep hitting the same spot whenever Loki thrashed. Each time that Thor hits that spot deep inside of him, Loki yells Thor’s name along with a bunch of nonsense that probably just turned the thunder god on even more, because Loki can feel Thor getting riled up for a second high. 

Thor pulls out all the way and hesitates just long enough for Loki to brace himself. And then Thor thrusts all the way in, filling Loki up to the shaft, and Loki screams louder than he ever had before because the pleasure that erupts inside of him is incomparable to any other. Instantly Thor comes again, growling with his release, and Loki’s legs tenses so hard he thinks he cramps. The thunder god pulls out of Loki, his face looking exhausted, but Loki is on the edge of another climax himself. “Thor, please,” he shrieks, grinding his hips, desperately trying to find friction. Thor reaches forward and uses both hands to pump Loki quickly and firmly, taking only a few jerks before Loki comes again with a long cry. Once again the rapidly gathered heat blows up in inside of him, washing over his consciousness until everything is hazy and far away, and the next thing he knows, Thor is looming over him, his chest gleaming with Loki’s release, a toothy white grin stretching across his face.

Loki can’t do anything but pant, his mouth open and his eyes half-lidded. His arms are slack and weak in the metal bands around his wrists, and his entire body is encased in a thin layer of hot sweat. Thor had eased his legs off of his shoulders and unlocked the restraints sometime while Loki had lost concept of reality, and now the thunder god was absentmindedly working Loki’s handcuffs off. When the chains fell away Loki brought his shivering, perspiring arms down to his chest and looks at the dark redness around his wrist where his struggling had rubbed the skin raw. Shaking with all that had happened he whispers, “Th-Thor…I-I — I…”

“Shh, Loki,” Thor breathes, grabbing Loki’s shoulders and helping him onto his side. Loki winces as his ass flares with pain, collapsing into Thor’s body and trembling hard. “Shh.”

Loki has enough strength to lift his chin as Thor peppers his sore neck with kisses and much lighter love bites, his thick hands massaging Loki’s contracted back muscles. Still panting Loki manages to gasp out, “I’m sorry, Thor, I…” His voice trails off into a tiny moan as Thor draws shapes into his hips.

“I cannot ensure your freedom, Loki,” Thor mumbles against the underside of Loki’s chin. “That is beyond my power. But I hope and pray that one day we can be brothers again, fighting side by side.”

Loki looks into Thor’s eyes and sighs, “I believe too many bridges have been burned for us to ever be like that again. You know that as well as I.”

Thor shrugs. “I have achieved the impossible before. Mark my words, Loki, one day everything will be righted again.”

“Doubtful.”

“You never fail to be pessimistic,” Thor says in amused disbelief, his flushed face beginning to fade into its normal color. “But no matter what you do, Loki, never doubt that I love you.”

Loki’s eyes widen at Thor’s words — once upon a time, months and months ago, Loki had spoken those very words before he made a mess of everything. So, going in the same pattern, he whispers, “Thank you.” He hesitates, not sure if he should say ‘I love you’ back, as it’s never been his line to speak, but he tries. “I…love you.” It doesn’t sound exactly true or right or real, but it’s a start. Because there’s still so many things that stand in the way of Loki’s perfect ending, but maybe Thor can make it worthwhile. 

“Now give us a kiss,” teases the thunder god, winking and smirking. Loki leans forward and opens his mouth, inviting Thor in. He kisses Loki gratefully, slow and lingering, as Loki gropes at Thor’s shoulders for balance since his exhaustion was returning. A minute of gentle kissing later, Loki’s fatigue and weary muscles gets the best of him, and he falls asleep in Thor’s sweaty arms, the smell of storm clouds, cologne, and sweaty musk chasing him into the first peaceful slumber he's had in centuries.

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay that happened. I really wish it hadn't been so fluffy at the end. I'm so bad at ending these kinds of oneshots. Plus Thor deeply loves Loki so much so it was kind of inevitable.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment with feedback and reviews.


End file.
